Binge eating disorder is associated with significant impairment, psychiatric comorbidity, adverse health outcomes, and obesity. With the proposed inclusion of binge eating disorder as an official diagnosis in the Fifth Edition of the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM-5), it is important to plan now for the next generation of research. There has been increasing scientific interest in binge eating disorder and many exciting new findings from researchers in the fields of eating disorders, obesity, and addictions. Moreover, the robust relationship between binge eating disorder and obesity has prompted researchers in other related fields to investigate disinhibited eating. Such disciplines include pediatrics, cardiovascular health, and research with underserved populations such as racial and ethnic minority groups. Unfortunately, there has been insufficient communication between individuals in the field of eating disorders and those involved in other areas who share an interest in binge eating disorder and related dysregulation of eating and appetite. In part because these disciplines have been largely working independently, there is little consensus as to a reasonable research agenda for binge eating disorder to guide investigators and funding agencies. This application is a proposal to hold a workshop to develop a roadmap for the next generation of binge eating disorder research. Investigators in the field of eating disorders, obesity and addictions will participate. Furthermore, Program Officers at relevant institutes at the National Institutes of Health and laypersons working with advocacy groups will be encouraged to attend. Deliverables from this meeting include a Workshop Report outlining a research agenda for binge eating disorder and a commitment from a relevant journal to publish a summary of the results from the workshop. The outcome of the proposed effort should provide a roadmap, outlining the necessary future steps for binge eating disorder research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Binge eating disorder is associated with significant impairment, psychiatric comorbidity, adverse health outcomes, and obesity. With the proposed inclusion of binge eating disorder as an official diagnosis in the Fifth Edition of the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM-5), it is important to plan now for the next generation of research. There has been increasing scientific interest in binge eating disorder and many exciting new findings from researchers in the fields of eating disorders, obesity, and addictions. Moreover, the robust relationship between binge eating disorder and obesity has prompted researchers in other related fields to investigate disinhibited eating. Such disciplines include pediatrics, cardiovascular health, and research with underserved populations such as racial and ethnic minority groups. Unfortunately, there has been insufficient communication between individuals in the field of eating disorders and those involved in other areas who share an interest in binge eating disorder and related dysregulation of eating and appetite. In part because these disciplines have been largely working independently, there is little consensus as to a reasonable research agenda for binge eating disorder to guide investigators and funding agencies. Therefore, this application is a proposal to hold a workshop to develop a roadmap for the next generation of binge eating disorder research. Investigators in the field of eating disorders, obesity and addictions will participate. Furthermore, Program Officers at relevant institutes at the National Institutes of Health and laypersons working with advocacy groups will be encouraged to attend. Deliverables from this meeting include a Workshop Report outlining a research agenda for binge eating disorder and a commitment from a relevant journal to publish a summary of the results from the workshop. The outcome of the proposed effort should provide a roadmap, outlining the necessary future steps for binge eating disorder research. Specific aims are: Aim 1. Convene a meeting to identify and propose a binge eating disorder research agenda to guide investigators. Aim 2. Topic committees will present talks on the recommendations for future binge eating disorder research in relevant disciplines. Aim 3. Publish a Workshop Report and a journal article on the results of this meeting. The proposed workshop will bring together researchers from multiple fields to collaboratively plan future research to address the problem of binge eating disorder and its comorbidities. Results from this endeavor will provide a roadmap for binge eating disorder research.